Celestial Jubilee IV
.png |story = yes |Holly|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Fairina|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Shining Pixie|Fantasy Archwitch |Backstage Pixie|Archwitch |Pondering Pixie|Amalgamation Material |Radiant Dress|Amalgamation Material |Cheerful Dress|Amalgamation Material |Radiant Pixie|Amalgamation |Cheerful Pixie|Amalgamation |Thanatos|Elemental Hall |Dynamite Cheer|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Parade Keeper|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Luce|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Fourth Annual Jubilee" will appear! ■About the "Fourth Annual Jubilee" map Fourth Annual Jubilee will feature the Exclusive Archwitch PIXIE, the Fantasy Archwitches PIXIE and FAIRINA, and the Legendary Archwitch HOLLY! For the "Celestial Jubilee IV" event, PIXIE can be obtained as a max likability reward from the Exclusive Archwitch PIXIE and also as a daily quest reward. PIXIE can be obtained as a regular reward from the Exclusive Archwitch PIXIE and as a max likability reward from the Fantasy Archwitch PIXIE. In addition, PIXIE can be obtained as a regular reward from the Fantasy Archwitch PIXIE. PIXIE can also be obtained as regular reward from the Fantasy Archwitch FAIRINA. ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 00:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list has not refreshed after 00:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quests for more information. The Fantasy Archwitch FAIRINA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※FAIRINA will not drop as a reward. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, PIXIE will not appear if FAIRINA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. 2x PIXIE can be amalgamated to obtain PIXIE. 2x HSR PIXIE can be amalgamated to obtain UR PIXIE. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch FAIRINA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch PIXIE, the Fantasy Archwitch PIXIE, and the Legendary Archwitch HOLLY will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. If GUR PIXIE is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR PIXIE card. In addition, if GUR PIXIE is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as a reward for clearing the special area, it will become the special GUR PIXIE card. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on April 12th to 11:59 on April 17th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: SHINING PIXIE (UR), FAIRINA (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: BACKSTAGE PIXIE (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *HOLLY (LR) HOLLY is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom skill. *The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *GOTH ORACLE (UR) *ANGRA MAINYU (SR) *ALICE (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on April 4th to 11:59 on April 17th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend